Happy Thoughts
by sethjwilson
Summary: Hiccup Haddock has everything any normal high school senior could dream of: popularity, a beautiful girlfriend, and a wealthy family. Even so, his life feels so mundane, until a new boy with white hair comes in and makes him question everything in his life. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

He sat examining his apple every which way, trying to find something to take his mind off his boredom. Maybe he would find a bruise from someone's carelessness. Sadly, it was just a boring apple. The only thing he could find remotely interesting on its shining red surface was a sticker. He peeled the sticky piece of paper off and looked at it. He wondered how far this apple had traveled. It was probably plucked off of a tree in some orchard, maybe Michigan, or something, where it was stuffed in a bushel with thirty or so more of its kind and shipped across the country to his school where he picked it up from the cafeteria.

"Hiccup!"

He broke from his trance and scanned his table for whoever called his name. His friends looked annoyed. They had probably been trying to get his attention for a while. But it didn't really matter. His girlfriend, Astrid, was particularly annoyed. He guessed it was her that said his name.

"You've been staring at that apple for like ten minutes."

He hadn't even considered the people around him. He had been so enthralled by the epic story of his apple that he didn't care what else was going on.

"Sorry, just thinking, that's all."

Honestly, he just wanted the day to be over. Not because he had a bad day, or anything, because it would be hard to have an actually bad day in his life as it was now. He was the son of a wealthy landowner, which made him popular at school. He was dating a great girl, and had a bunch of friends. He had everything any normal high school senior should want. He thought he was happy, or at least that's what he thought happy felt like.

"Well pull your head out of your ass for a second. Check out that freaky new kid over there. He has white hair, what a dork."

Hiccup turned his head over his shoulder to see the kid his friends were gawking at. He was pale with stark white hair. He was awkwardly grabbing lunch, looking down at his tray, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Ew, he's so weird." Astrid scowled.

"Guys, watch this." Snotlout cackled. Snotlout was a rough and tough football player, and not a friendly one either; the kind of guy that thinks he is the hottest thing since sliced bread. He stood up and sauntered toward the new kid. He popped his foot out as the new kid was heading away from the line, sending his tray flying, and him to the ground. His chocolate milk burst open on the tile floor in front of him.

"Oops." Snotlout said through a cheeky grin. He turned around to go back to his table, and made a point to step on the bag of chips that had made it to the ground unscathed. Hiccup's friends laughed at the kid as he picked up the remnants of his scattered meal. He gathered the crushed chips and the now empty milk and put them on his tray. Hiccup watched, not laughing, not saying anything. The boy grabbed a fallen bruised apple and put it on his tray. He looked up and caught Hiccup's eyes for a second. He had bright blue eyes. They seemed to be almost shimmering. Wait, hold on, they were. Was he, was he crying? The boy looked away quickly, picked up his tray and left in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics are thoughts.

Hiccup tossed his backpack in an empty chair at the desk in the back of the classroom. He enjoyed having art as his last class of the day. He could tune out everything and lose himself in his drawings. It was nice to have a break from his friends. The year had just started, but he already appreciated his time away from them.

He was starting to seriously question the friends that he hung out with. He was embarrassed by Snotlout's display in the cafeteria. _What kind of people get their entertainment from hurting people? That poor kid. He looked emotionally crushed_.

Anyways, Hiccup didn't really want to think about the jerks he called friends, not right now anyway. He wanted to enjoy his art class. He grabbed his sketchbook out of his backpack and flipped through to find an open page. He stopped at one of his drawings of Astrid. It was good, but not his best. He wasn't particularly proud of it. It just wasn't as fun to draw as he thought it would be. He flipped past it to a new page and started sketching.

_He was definitely crying, or about to cry_._ He probably just wanted to get through his first day without drawing attention. He looked so sad. I hope his day got better. Snotlout is such a jerk._

In all honesty, Hiccup would never have hung out with Snotlout on his own. Snotlout was Astrid's friend, so Hiccup put up with him. Actually, they were all Astrid's friends.

_White hair. Interesting. That can't be his natural hair color. No one's hair grows white, does it? Still, it doesn't look that bad. It just sort of flows._

"Excuse me, is this Art 300?" a faint voice across the room said.

Hiccup looked up from his sketch and checked the door to see the white haired boy talking to the teacher. _What was he doing here? How did a new kid get into 300 level art? Aren't there prerequisites for this or something?_

The teacher handed the white haired boy a paper and gestured for him to find a seat. He looked around the room and spotted the chair next to Hiccup. He took a deep breath and started walking. Hiccup pretended that he didn't see him headed over and returned to his ske-

_ Oh, shit!_

Hiccup quickly flipped his sketchbook closed.

"Hey."

Hiccup looked up to see the white haired boy standing by his table

"Hi." Hiccup responded, slightly flustered.

"Is anyone sitting next to you?"

Hiccup looked at his backpack and then back at the white haired boy.

"Nah, go ahead." He grabbed his backpack and put it on the floor. The white haired boy smiled, put his stuff down and sat in the chair. Hiccup opened his sketchbook, careful to make sure that he went past that last page without anyone seeing it. He passed by it, holding the previous page with it so there was no chance. He flipped open a new page and started to sketch again. This time, he was deliberate in paying attention to what he was drawing.

_A flower; that's nice and innocent._

"I'm Jack, by the way." They boy said quietly.

Hiccup didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want his hands to betray him again.  
"Hiccup." He said quickly, only taking his eyes off of his drawing for a second to acknowledge him.

The white haired boy peeked at Hiccup's sketch.

"What are you drawing?"

"A flower."

The White haired boy paused.

"It's very good."

"Thanks, but it's not that good. The proportion is all off."

The boy fiddled through his bag and grabbed a pencil.

"May I?" he gestured to the pencil.

Hiccup was caught off guard by the request.

"Sure, go ahead."

He handed over the sketchbook. His pencil flowed across the page making small adjustments. He handed the book back to Hiccup. The flower seemed to pop off of the page. Hiccup was shocked.

"How did you do that?"

"It's pretty simple, you just gotta add shadows underneath the-"

"Hey Hiccup." Someone interjected. Hiccup looked up to see Astrid standing next to the table.

"Astrid! What are you doing here?"

"I switched into this class so we could spend more time together."

Hiccup was peeved. _There goes my only hour away from everyone._

"This is a 300 level course. You've never taken an art class in your life!"

"I told them I reeeally wanted to take this teacher's class before I graduated and they gave me special permission."

Astrid noticed the white haired boy sitting next to Hiccup.

"Hey, Dweeb! You're in my seat!"

Hiccup was suddenly embarrassed of his girlfriend.

"Astrid!"

"What? I wanna sit by my boyfriend. He can move. There are empty seats on the other side of the room."

Jack started to gather his things.

"It's okay, I don't mind moving." He stood up and crossed the room to an empty table. Astrid sat down next to Hiccup in a fuss.

"Okay, ew! Why were you sitting next to white lightning? He's such a weirdo."

Hiccup sighed and looked down at the flower for what seemed like forever. The Bell rang and broke him out of his trance. The class quickly emptied. Astrid grabbed her stuff and stood up. She pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Uhh. Finally! I was so bored. Let's go to the mall. I wanna get this cute new skirt I saw online."  
"Sounds good, I'll see you there." Hiccup said dully. Astrid scowled, waiting for Hiccup to say something else, or explain what he meant. He said nothing. Astrid angrily left the room. He watched her head out the door and turn the corner in a fuss. Hiccup flipped open his sketchbook to see what his hands hand subconsciously drawn up. He sat for a moment looking at his sketch of the white haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhh. Come on. Can't time go any faster? This class is so boring."

Hiccup was getting annoyed that Astrid even took this class.

"You don't have to take this class. I actually enjoy what's going on." Every class, Astrid would complain endlessly the entire time. It made for a stressful class rather than a relaxing one that it should have been.

"What do you mean? You don't want to be in class with me?" Astrid said annoyed.

"I'm just saying you don't seem to enjoy this class, so why are you in it?"

"I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. Is that so wrong?"

"Astrid, we spend countless hours together. I don't think we're lacking in the whole, spending-time-together department."

"Fine. You don't want to hang out with me I get it. You won't hear a word out of me." She pouted. Hiccup returned to his drawing. _Finally!_ He could actually get something done in peace and quiet.

"So there's this party at Snotlout's house tonight." She began.

At that, Hiccup put his stuff in his bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?!" Astrid questioned. Hiccup crossed the room and sat down next to the white haired boy. His phone buzzed with a text message from Astrid. He glanced across the room and caught her eye. She was pissed. He gestured to his phone, picked it up and turned it off. Astrid's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Hiccup stowed his phone away in his bag and turned away from her. Jack seemed entertained at this.

"Isn't she gonna be mad at you for that?"

"Yeah, but she'll get over it. Plus I'd rather spend my time in this class with someone who actually enjoys it."

Jack was lost for words. All he could seem to think of was a simple "Okay." He sat laughing to himself.

*Line Break*-

Hiccup opened his locker and grabbed his jacket and keys. Astrid angrily slammed his locker shut.

"What was that all about?" Now was his chance to say how annoyed he was getting with her in that class. What an opportunity this would be to put her in her place for once.

"I just wanted to get some work done, that's all. Sorry."

"You better be sorry. We're going to Snotlout's party tonight. Pick me up at 9, and don't be late!"

"I won't be."

"Good!" she said suddenly perky; as if the previous events hadn't happened. "I'm sorry I got mad." She pounced on him and kissed him on the lips. _Uhhh. She's wearing that weird lip gloss again. I hate that stuff!_

"I'll see you tonight!" She said spritely. She strutted down the hall with her boots clomping all the way.

Hiccup headed out the door to the parking lot in to the rain. He put his hood up and placed his hands in his pockets. He got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned up the radio driving through the pouring rain down the road toward his house. He saw a figure in a blue sweater walking alone in the rain. They had their hood up so it was difficult to tell who it was from behind. Through the windshield wipers, Hiccup caught a glimpse of a strand of white hair. He slowed the car and rolled the window down.

"Need a ride?"

"I'm fine. Roll up your window, your car is getting wet."  
"Well you'd better get in before it gets any wetter!"  
The white haired boy chucked, considered it, and opened the door. He was drenched. Hiccup cranked the heat up and pulled back onto the road.

"Where to?" Hiccup said.

"Just keep going down this road." Jack never made eye contact, he just kept looking out the window.

"So why are you walking home in the rain?" Jack tensed up at Hiccup's question, turning his head even farther away from Hiccup.

"I just felt like walking." Hiccup didn't ask any more questions. He could tell that Jack was getting uncomfortable. "It's the white house on the right."

Hiccup slowed the car to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride." Jack quickly gathered his stuff and got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Hiccup rolled the window down.

"Hey! See you in class?"

Jack paused with his back to Hiccup. He turned over his shoulder and said a quick, "Yeah." Hiccup smiled and was about to say goodbye when he noticed why Jack had been turned away from him. He had a black eye. Hiccup's smile dropped, and Jack realized what he saw, and turned away quickly and ran into his house.

*line break*

Hiccup tossed his keys on his nightstand and his backpack on the floor by his desk. He lied down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He felt bad for Jack. _What happened? It's only been a month since school started. What could he possibly have done to warrant a black eye? I bet that's why he was walking. He probably didn't want anyone to see that._

Hiccup let out a big yawn. _I didn't realize how tired I was_.

He closed his eyes to take a quick nap.

*Line break*

Hiccup sat down next to Jack in art. Jack immediately tensed up.  
"Hey. How was your weekend?" Hiccup asked him, trying to relieve some of Jack's nervousness.

"It was okay I guess. I just stayed home."

"Your eye looks better." Jack Froze up.

"You saw that, huh?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Try me."

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled heavily and leaned in close to Hiccup's face. _What is he doing?_ He was inches away from Hiccup's face, staring at him with his sapphire eyes. Jack closed his eyes and started to close the distance between their lips. Hiccup's heart was racing. Jack placed a hand on his arm and dug his nails into Hiccup's arm. It actually kind of hurt.

"Ouch! That hurts."

Hiccup awoke with a start. His cat, Toothless was digging his claws into his arm. Hiccup shooed the cat away and sat up, coming back into reality. His heart was still pounding.

_Geez. What time is it?_

Hiccup checked his alarm clock.

_9:15. Shit, I'm late._

Hiccup tore off his old clothes and quickly got dressed in clean clothes. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. It was 9:30 by the time Hiccup got to Astrid's

"Hey Astrid."

"Don't 'Hey Astrid' me! A half-hour late, Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry, I just lost track of time."

"Whatever, let's just go." Astrid got in the car and slammed the door shut.

*Line Break*

Astrid got out of the car without saying anything. She shut the door and walked into the party by herself. Hiccup got out of the car and tried to follow her, but he quickly lost her when he got inside. He gave up on looking for her after a few minutes. He figured she probably need time to cool down. Hiccup went into the kitchen and mixed up a drink for himself. He walked out into the living room and saw a familiar face with a few he hadn't seen before. Jack was dancing with two girls, one with long blond hair, and the other with curly red hair. Jack spotted Hiccup and gestured for him to join them. Hiccup smiled and shook his head. A mischievous side grin crept across Jack's face. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him into the living room.

Hiccup awkwardly stood in the middle of them.

"You gonna dance or what?" Jack said over the loud music.

"I don't dance." Hiccup said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Jack grabbed both of Hiccup's hands and made him start dancing.

"Just move with the music!"

Hiccup was awkward and stiff at first, but he started to loosen up a little bit after a few songs.

"Now you're getting it!" Jack exclaimed.

Hiccup laughed to himself.

"Hey you!" Hiccup turned around to see Snotlout pointing at Jack.

"Oh, Shit" Jack mumbled. He and the two girls quickly ran out, laughing.

Astrid seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"What was that fag doing here?"

Hiccup cringed at Astrid's comment.

"Seriously, you should stay away from that guy he's weird. He dropped his sketchbook the other day, and get this: he has drawings of a bunch of dudes in there, like ew!"

"Like you mean, he's gay?" Hiccup chocked a little.

"Yeah, it's totally gross."

Hiccup had heard all he could take of Astrid.

"I'm gonna take off, I'm not feeling well." He lied

"Seriously? We just got here!" Astrid whined.

"You can stay, but I'm leaving." Hiccup said flat out.

"What's your problem? Whatever, just go!" She turned and went into the other room.

Hiccup walked outside and got in his car. He sat for a second and thought to himself. _Huh._


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend could not have gone any slower for Hiccup. He couldn't stop thinking about what Astrid told him. He didn't really stop to consider Jack being gay at all. He was surprised. He wanted to talk to Jack about it. Not that it was a bad thing; that wasn't it at all. Hiccup was actually okay with it. He just wanted to tell Jack that.

When Monday finally came, Hiccup was nervous to see Jack. He had no idea what to say, or how to even go about it.

_What do I even say? "Hey, I heard you're gay, and that's okay!" No, that's way too forward. I should be much more subtle. Maybe like, "Hey Jack. You are a cool guy, and if you like guys that's cool.." No, no, no.. GAH. At least I have all day to figure out what I want to say._

Hiccup's classes flew by, and it was time for art. He walked in the classroom and sat at the desk where Jack usually sat. The class filled up, but Jack didn't come in. Hiccup kept looking at the door hoping Jack would casually walk in late, but he never did. Hiccup was disheartened at Jack's no show. He wanted to talk to him today. Hiccup felt urgency in what he wanted to say.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow._

Hiccup arrived at art the next day even more nervous to see Jack. He was flustered that Jack didn't show up yesterday, and was determined to talk to him today. He watched the door eagerly to see him pass through it. Student after student walked in, but again, no Jack.

_Damn. Where is he?_

Art passed by at a snail's pace. Hiccup desperately wanted now to be anywhere other than this classroom. The bell finally rang, and hiccup was the first out the door. He scanned the hallway looking for something. He didn't really know what he hoped to find, but he kept looking. He started walking around aimlessly.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?"

Hiccup could hear Astrid's annoyed tone, but he paid no attention to it.

"I'm looking for.. something, I just.." Hiccup trailed off, more concentrated on his search than Astrid.

"Hiccup!"

He stopped and turned back to her.

"You had better stop ignoring me Hiccup Haddock. You haven't even talked to me since the party on Friday night. Even then, you only stayed for like five minutes!"

"Astrid, I'm sorry, but-"

"SORRY?! You BETTER be sorry. You are on thin ice Hiccup, THIN ICE."

Hiccup looked at his feet, then back at Astrid and smiled deviously. He picked up his foot, and stomped it on the ground. Astrid looked at him, confused. He turned and started walking away. Astrid finally caught up with what had just happened.

"Did you just-"

"Yuuup!"

Astrid's jaw hung open in shock.

"Hiccup Haddock, you get back here right now! You can't break up with ME!"

Hiccup turned around to look at Astrid, but casually kept walking backwards away from her.

"I just did!"

With that, he turned back around and walked through the double doors at the end of the hall, leaving Astrid dumbfounded.

Hiccup continued looking around school for someone who would know where Jack was. It was hard because he didn't really know who Jack hung around with. The only time he saw Jack outside of school was the time he drove him home, and the party.

_The party! He was with those two girls._

He went through every hall looking for them, hopelessly peering in empty classrooms.

_It's no good, they've probably left already._

Hiccup propped himself up against a locker. He was getting a little hungry. He could almost taste a pleasant aroma in the air. Wait, no, there actually was something there.

_Where is that coming from?_

Hiccup sniffed his way around the halls to where the scent seemed the strongest. He looked into a classroom and found the long haired blond, and the curly haired redhead. The blonde was cooking something. It smelled so good. Hiccup opened the door slowly. The two girls turned to see Hiccup at the door.

"Hi, I don't mean to bother you, I'm just wondering if you know where Jack is. He hasn't been in art in a couple of days, and you two are the only people I know of that might have heard from him."

The two girls exchanged nervous glances. The redhead turned to Hiccup and tried to get out a sentence that made sense.

"Jack is.. um.. well he.. uhhh."

"He's home, sick, that's all." the blonde blurted out.

"Oh, okay. I just really wanted to talk to him. Do you know when he'll be back at school?"

"Ah, well.. uuuummm.." The two girls turned back to each other and whispered back and forth to each other. They turned back to Hiccup and the blonde spoke again.

"We were just about to go see him, did you want to come with us?"

Hiccup's hear jumped.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Driving over to Jack's house was painfully slow for Hiccup. Every second seemed to pass like an hour. The two girls were extremely quiet during the car ride, not saying much to Hiccup, and barely talking to each other. It was all making Hiccup very nervous. He had to say something to break the silence.

"So why haven't I seen you two around before."

The girls sighed like they had been holding their breath. _Why are they so tense?_

The Redhead was the first to respond. "My family just moved here from Scotland. My dad's job moved relocated him, so we moved here. I'm Merida"

_How did I miss her accent before?_

The blond seemed to loosen up a bit after Merida spoke up. "I'm Rapunzel. I used to be home schooled."

"I'm Hiccup, by the way."

Merida chuckled. "We know. You're Hiccup Haddock, You're one of the cool kids. You're dating miss popularity herself."

_Uhh. _Hiccup didn't really want to think about the fact that the two of them ever dated.

"Well, that's not entirely true anymore.." Hiccup trailed off.

The girls perked up at this.

"Oh? What happened?" Merida said curiously.

"We had a big fight, and I ended it."

Merida and Rapunzel exchanged a whole conversation with one quick look. Finally, they arrived at Jack's house. Hiccup took off his seatbelt and got out of the car in a matter of seconds. He was at the door quicker than he expected and knocked. A Brown haired woman answered the door. Hiccup assumed it was Jack's mother.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, is Jack here?"

"He's sick in bed today. I can tell him you stopped by. What's your name?"

Hiccup realized how strange it must be to have someone she has never seen before come to her door asking to see her sick son.

"Hi, Mrs. Frost! We're here to visit Jack. This is Hiccup, He's with us." Rapunzel said sweetly.

_What happened to the shy girl in the car just a few moments ago?_

Mrs. Frost noticed the two walking around the front to the door.

"Oh! Hello girls!" She looked at hiccup apologetically, "Sorry about that. Come on in, Welcome! Jack is upstairs in his room." She shut the door behind the three of them and went off into another room. The girls slipped their shoes off and headed up the stairs. Hiccup slipped off his boots and followed behind them.

Rapunzel stopped before opening the door to Jack's room.

"I'm gonna go in first in case he's sleeping."

She opened the door slightly and slipped in, closing it behind her. Hiccup was anxious to get on the other side of that door. He fidgeted in a sorts of was. He bit his lip, twiddled his fingers, tapped his toes on the floor, doing anything to quell the tension. Finally, Rapunzel opened the door and poked her head out.

"You can come in now." She smiled.

Merida walked in the door, and Hiccup suddenly tensed up. He was so anxious to see Jack, but now that He was here, he couldn't move his feet. Merida looked back at him and gestured him to come in. He forced his legs to walk him into the room.

Jack was sitting up on his bed with Rapunzel next to him. Merida was sitting at the foot of the bed. Hiccup looked back at Jack and realized he was sitting shirtless on the bed. His skin was pale, but clear, covered only by goose bumps from the chilly air. His belly button was the only dark blimp on his pale chest. His chest was perfectly sculpted. His muscles were even, and toned. Hiccup hadn't expected that underneath the sweatshirts that Jack wore every day.

"Hey Hiccup!" Jack said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Hey" Hiccup managed to breathe that much out. He hoped that he hadn't been staring long.

Jack smiled, and Hiccup returned it. The four of them sat in silence for a few seconds before Merida broke the quiet.

"I've got to use the restroom." She got looked at Rapunzel and stood up. Rapunzel quickly stood up to follow her.

"Me too." Both girls left the room and shut the door behind them.

Hiccup stood awkwardly quiet for a moment.

"Hey." He said again. Jack laughed.

"You already said that!"

Hiccup blushed at his stupidity.

"You can sit down, if you want."

Hiccup sat on the bed facing Jack. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm pretty much done puking. I'll probably be back at school tomorrow." He smiled brightly at Hiccup.

Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed.

"So about the party on Friday.."  
Jack's smile deteriorated and he dropped his head to look at his hands.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had a few drinks in me, and I guess I got a little handsy." He didn't look at Hiccup, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"No, that's not it at all! I just wanted to say, I'm okay with it. I wanted you to know that. You're okay in my book." Jack looked up, surprised. Hiccup smiled, and Jack smiled back. Jack leaned over and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and buried his head in his neck, pulling him in tight. They both sighed in relief.

Hiccup felt Jack's naked chest against his body. He hoped Jack didn't notice his heart pounding out of his chest. Hiccup saw the muscles in Jack's back stretching into the hug. His lower back smoothed out down to his boxer-briefs, tightly gripping his perfectly shaped-

_Whoa, get a hold of yourself, Hiccup._

"Thanks for coming, It means a lot, really."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup opened his front door and ran up the stairs, not even acknowledging his father. He got in his room shut the door. He tossed his bag on the floor and collapsed on his back on the bed.

_What is going on?_

Hiccup didn't know what he was feeling, other than confused.

_He just hugged me; why should that have set me off so much? Probably because he had his shirt off. Wait, what? What am I saying? That shouldn't make a difference at all. And I.. I was totally checking him out. Why did I do that? His body is sculpted perfectly. Okay, seriously, stop doing that. But it felt kinda.. good. When he was holding me, his arms wrapped around me, his head buried in my neck. I can still feel his breath on my shoulder._

The thought sent a shiver down Hiccup's spine. He felt his neck where Jack's face had been. He felt his nose rubbing up against his collar bone, and his eyelashes against his skin. Hiccup's heart started pouding just remembering the sensation.

_His face was inches away from mine._

Hiccup's fingers grazed the top of his chest, tracing the bones and curves, slipping inside his shirt. He could feel the warmth from Jack's arms in the small of his back, and his chest against his own. Hiccup let his hands slide across his upper body, gently tickling his skin as they went.

"Fuck it."

Hiccup got up and locked his door. He sat on the bed, pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He unbuckled his pants and tossed his belt on the floor. He lied on the bed on his back again, slipped his hand into his underwear and started rocking his hip back and forth against his hand, imagining the beautiful white haired boy on top of him.

The two ground their hips against each other through their underwear. Hiccups hands caressed Jack's back, constantly pulling his body as close as possible. Hiccup could feel Jack's cheek next to his own. With every rock of their hips, Jack exhaled heavily in Hiccup's ear. Hiccup slid his hands down Jack's back to his hips. He teased the Skin above Jack's underwear, slipping just one finger under the elastic. Jack let out a soft moan. He gently stroked Hiccup's sides with his hands, and began kissing his neck. Hiccup grabbed Jack's hips and pulled him in tighter.

Hiccup slid his hands into Jack's underwear to feel the skin of his cheeks. Jack's breath hitched, as their hips rocked against each other. Every nerve in Hiccup's body was alert and firing. His heart was racing, drumming loudly in his ears.

Jack kissed up Hiccup's neck to his chin, dancing around his face, kissing his cheeks, his ears, his nose and coming to linger just above Hiccup's lips. Hiccup eagerly raised his lips to meet Jack's. He could feel a smile creep out of Jack's lips. The boys kissed each other back and forth, breaking away only to steal a breath of the hot air between them.

The boys' thrusting quickened, making them both pant from the friction. Hiccup started control as the feeling intensified. The two broke from their kiss, bucking their hips ferociously. Hiccup felt the pleasure rising in him. Hiccup saw Jack had closed his eyes tightly, unable to hold out much longer either. He leaned down to Hiccup's ear and let out one last breathy moan.

Hiccup couldn't hold back anymore. His muscles tensed up as he thrust once more into Jack's hips. He moaned loudly and let loose, feeling wave after wave of ecstasy course through his body, the evidence, streamed on his and Jack's chests. Jack arched his back as he came, covering Hiccup's chest even more.

Hiccup opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at his chest. He had a substantial load covering him. He dropped his head back on the pillow, exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup walked into art like a dog with its tail between its legs. He kept his head down, and sat down at his usual spot. For once, Hiccup would rather have missed this class today. It wasn't that he was bored with it, but more that he was embarrassed to sit next to the kid that he fantasized about the night before. Maybe he wouldn't show up.

Hiccup nervously watched the door, waiting for the white haired boy to stroll in any minute. The bell rang for class to start, and Hiccup sighed.

_I really thought he was gonna be here today.. I was so concentrated on avoid the subject, but I think I actually do want to see him._

Hiccup was actually sad that he didn't show again today. But regardless of Jack's absence, He would at least be able to concentrate today. He flipped open his sketchbook, and glanced at the sketch of Jack and smiled.

A boy burst into the room barefoot and panting.

"Mr. Frost, you are late!"

Hiccup perked up at that name.

"Sorry, Sorry, I got here as fast as I could." The white haired boy said between heavy breaths.

"And why aren't you wearing your shoes?"

"I can run faster without them." He chuckled.

"Please, take your seat." Jack headed towards his usual seat next to Hiccup. A shiver went down Hiccup's spine. The room felt instantly warmer.

S_hit, I take it back. I don't want to do this right now._

Hiccup tried to look anywhere but at Jack.

"Shit." He said, glancing down at the sketch that had almost gotten him in trouble twice. He quickly flipped away from the page before Jack got to the table.

"Hey," Jack said as he sat down. Hiccup managed to get out a simple "Hi."

"Did I miss anything important in class?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shrugged melodramatically. "Naaaah." Jack gave Hiccup a funny look for a second, and then opened his sketchbook and started drawing.

_How can he sit there like nothing happened? Wait. Nothing DID happen. Calm down, Hiccup, you're making a fuss over nothing. It's not like he can read your mind or anything. Can he?_

Hiccup peered at Jack out of the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly. _Jack, if you can read this, my favorite fruit is pineapple. _Jack sat in his chair unwavered, looking into his sketchbook, drawing away. _Phew. That would have been weird._

Jack looked up from his sketch and noticed Hiccup eying him strangely. Hiccup quickly looked away. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck.

"Are you feeling okay today Hiccup? You're acting kinda funny."

Hiccup's heart dropped to his toes. _He noticed. Keep calm, he still has no idea._

"Me? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine, just…" Hiccup trailed off when he caught Jack's eyes. His mind went blank staring into those deep blue eyes. Jack sat confused by the staring Hiccup, staring back trying to put together this puzzle. Suddenly, Jack caught up with the situation.

"Hiccup, are you…?"

Hiccup broke the stare and turned around. Without even thinking, he got up and headed toward the door.

"Mr. Haddock, where are you going?"

Hiccup completely ignored his teacher and left the class as fast as he could. He rounded the corner and ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, and his face was streamed with tears.

_When did I start crying?_

"Hiccup?"

He turned around to see Jack standing in the bathroom with him.

"Jack, I-" He stopped himself, turned away and wiped his eyes. "How did you find me so quickly?"

"I get made fun of for my white hair almost daily. I always know where the closest places are to cry." He paused and exhaled deeply. "Look, Hiccup, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything back there. I shouldn't have just assumed. I guess I was just mixing up my feelings."

Hiccup listened intently with his back turned to Jack.

"I just- you're a great guy, and like the only guy friend I have here. I just got a little confused, that's all. I blurred the friendship lines in my head with you, and I guess I thought some things meant more than they did. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, and I hope that this doesn't come between our frie-"

Hiccup cut him off by planting a kiss on the Jack's lips. Jack was startled by it, but closed his eyes and let it happen. Hiccup broke the kiss and turned away again. Jack leaned back against the wall.

"Well that was the last thing I expected."

Hiccup turned around, holding his forearm awkwardly, blushing.

Jack chuckled to himself and then looked at Hiccup. "So…?"

Hiccup braced himself on the sink. "I- up until a few days ago, I didn't even know this is what I wanted. And now, I just kissed you… I.."

"Hiccup, if you don't want this, no one has to know that happened." Jack looked down at the floor. Hiccup walked over to him and pulled his head up, kissing him again.

* * *

Hello all! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I wanted to write it for days, but couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go, and I was really busy these past couple of weeks, so I just never got a chance to sit down and crunch out a chapter. So here it is, finally.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck?"

Hiccup jumped back from Jack. The voice startled him. He turned to see Snotlout standing in the doorway with a disgusted expression on his face. He must have just walked in and saw them kissing.

"You guys are sick. I expected something like that from snowflake, but damn Hiccup, I didn't think you could get any shittier. Fucking nasty!"

Hiccup could feel his heart racing, but this time, it was because he was freaking out. He barely started to understand his feelings himself, and now word would get around everywhere. Snotlout would tell everyone. He didn't want people to find out like this.

"No wonder you and Astrid never got it on. How long have you been blowing snowflake over here?"

"Snotlout, stop it, right now." Jack was speaking, and sternly at that. Where did this backbone come from? This was not the same Jack who Snotlout humiliated.

"I fucking knew it too. You were never good enough for Astrid. She's with me now. She's got a real man. Someone who knows how to keep her satis-"

Before Snotlout could finish his sentence, Jack knocked him over with a swift punch in the face. Snotlout hit the ground with a thud and quickly grabbed his nose. Within a few seconds, his face was covered in blood. Hiccup's jaw hung open in shock. Jack grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom.

The two boys snuck outside to the bleachers by the soccer fields. They sat against the fence, not saying anything for a while. Jack broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry I got you into this situation."

"What?"

"I'll just tell everyone that it was me who kissed you, and that you are blameless."

"Jack.."

"It's okay, I'll take the fall, I don't mind." He looked down at his lap, not making eye contact with Hiccup.

Hiccup took Jack's hand and crossed their fingers together.

"Jack, what I said back there, I meant it. This IS what I want. I kissed you because I wanted to."

Jack looked up and stared at Hiccup. A smile slowly grew across his face. He leaned over and kissed Hiccup gently on the lips.

"Can I ask you something?" Hiccup spoke up.

Jack looked at Hiccup. "Anything."

"Why did you punch Snotlout?" He asked

"I didn't like the way he was talking about you." Jack answered without missing a beat.

Hiccup smiled at Jack.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I wanted to. And it felt damn good too," he laughed.

Hiccup thought a little more about what Jack said. If he could have decked Snotlout at any time, why didn't he stick up for himself the other time?

"Can I ask one more thing."

Jack laughed.

"Are you writing a book?"

Hiccup glared at him.

"Ask away." Jack replied.

"Why didn't you do something when Snotlout tripped you?"

Jack's face was suddenly very serious.

"Snotlout is a bully. Sure, I could have punched him then. Heck, I could have beat him to a pulp, but what would that make me? I'd be no better than him. I didn't really want to be pinned as a bully on my first day, you know? And it might have had something to do with the fact that I was eyeing the brunette with freckles staring at his apple, and I was super embarrassed when I fell."

"Is that why you cried?"

Jack suddenly locked up at Hiccup's question.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

Jack snapped out of his trance and looked at Hiccup.

"No, it's fine. That's a story for another day though."

Jack stood up and offered his hand to Hicccup.

"Come on, let's get out of here."


End file.
